


O is Very Useful

by violetchachkii



Series: O is Very Useful [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He stared down at his stomach. It was reasonably flat still. Nothing out of the ordinary; looking like he simply ate a big lunch. Kendall hadn't noticed yet. At least he hadn't seemed to have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is Very Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dr. Seuss's ABC: An Amazing Alphabet Book!

James laid on the couch listening as Kendall tapped different keys into the piano. It sounded like he was playing the warm-up James taught him after the first day of 6th grade choir. It had been forever since he'd heard that small phrase.

"O is very useful; you use it when you say Oscar's only ostrich oiled an orange owl today."

He rolled his eyes and went back to flipping through his book. It was another one of those baby name books. He stared down at his stomach. It was reasonably flat still. Nothing out of the ordinary; looking like he simply ate a big lunch. Kendall hadn't noticed yet. At least he hadn't seemed to have.

That very moment, James turned to the page that had the O's. Most of the names were ridiculous, but he came across one that sounded pretty. Beautiful.

"What do you think of the name Ophelia?" his voice broke through the sound of the piano. Kendall ceased his playing and turned to James.

"Ophelia? What kind of a name is that?" he asked, scooting forward even more. James rolled his eyes again and looked back at the page.

"Ophelia, Greek. Meaning helpful woman; a character in Shakespeare's Hamlet," he explained, and then looked up expectantly. Kendall stood and walked over to the couch, sitting on the other side, cross legged.

"Who would name their kid Ophelia?" he asked a smirk in his voice. James felt something in his heart pull hard as Kendall made fun of the name he liked at lot. Tears grew in his eyes, but he pushed them away. It was just stupid hormones.

"I would. I like that name," James stated, triumphant. He wasn't going to have Kendall demeaning what he liked. Just because they had it together didn't mean he felt like he owed anything to Kendall. He got him in the situation anyway.

"Whatever. The real question is why have you been looking at those stupid baby name books?" the blond boy asked, raising an eyebrow. James shook his head and set the book on the coffee table next to the couch.

"It's nothing, just curious," he told the boy, not meeting his eyes. He hated lying to Kendall like that. But there was no choice. He sure wasn't going to come out and tell him what was up. Kendall didn't need that stress. He already had plenty on his plate trying to convince his mom and their other friends he was, indeed, in a relationship with Jo, who he didn't even like.

So instead of continuing the discussion, James smiled to reassure and kept reading. He came across another name.

"What about Orianna?"


End file.
